


Dominance

by taiyou_nii_chan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Fluff, French Kissing, Hormones, M/M, Romance, Seme and uke issues, Silly Kyouhei, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_nii_chan/pseuds/taiyou_nii_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouhei fantasizes excited about how his "first time" with Hyuu will be, and the ways in which he will take the dominance. But,  what will Hyuu have to do to make Kyouhei understand that he is actually the uke? Greyskyshipping/Shouldershipping/Bedheadshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> First time with pokémon and with this pairing. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, english is not my language. Also, I believe that Hyuu is at least a little older than Kyouhei. Thanks for reading, please enjoy! :)

Kyouhei looked in the mirror of his room with critical eye for the umpteenth time, looking at his reflection up and down, unable to completely approve his clothing.

He already had wasted more than an hour trying on different combinations of the clothes he had in his closet, since he had just a few, but none managed to convince him. He kept thinking that, since it was the first time he would stay alone at Hyuu’s house as real boyfriends, he should look particularly attractive. After all, they both knew that this was the perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the "next level", and since Kyouhei knew he was the dominant one in the relationship, he would be the one to make the first move. Just thinking about it made him feel tickles in the stomach and grin like an idiot, feeling his cheeks heated by the blush.

Kyouhei sent Tepig a questioning look again, asking for his opinion about the outfit he was wearing. But again, as it happened with almost all the other attempts, Tepig didn’t seem convinced. In fact, he himself didn’t like it much either.

Suddenly, his alarm clock rang. Only 10 minutes before the time he had agreed to meet Hyuu. He didn’t want to be late so he had to make a decision.

In the end, Kyouhei had no choice but to opt for his old and common clothes, those he always wore. His hat, his white shorts, and his blue jacket with his usual shoes. It was quite depressing that he wasn’t able to decide for something different and had to go dressed as usual, but the good thing about this was that it made him feel much more comfortable. And much more like himself. Even Tepig agreed to this.

“Let’s go Tepig!” Kyouhei called his friend as he grabbed his bag and left his room. The small fire Pokémon followed him faithfully and cheerfully. He quickly said goodbye to his mother, who couldn’t help smiling when she saw the evident enthusiasm that overflowed from every pore of her son. Neither Kyouhei nor Hyuu had told their parents anything about their relationship yet, but at least Kyouhei's mother already suspected something was up. The good thing was that she liked Hyuu and considered him a very good boy, so there was no problem.

Kyouhei ran with enthusiasm through the streets of Aspertia city with Tepig behind him, greeting every person he found and tearing a smile from them because of his overflowing cheerfulness. Kyouhei had always been hyperactive, cheerful and always carried a smile on his face; everybody knew that, it was the usual. But today, all these qualities that the young trainer possessed were at full load; and that was saying a lot.

Kyouhei couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, thinking of the thousand ways he could show his love to Hyuu. What would be the best way to start? He had to be gentle; after all it was the first time for both. Kyouhei felt that the blush that seemed to be glued to his cheeks had increased further. A kiss was perhaps the most convenient. Start with a kiss, tender and delicate and then deepen it a little more, slowly. He had to let Hyuu get used to it, so he wouldn’t get startled by his sudden advances. Then he could gently lay him down on the bed, little by little, and then...

Kyouhei covered his face with one hand and held a squeal. Tepig, who was running behind him, sent him a worried look, but apparently, his trainer was alright; he just had been acting a little strange lately. Kyouhei felt his face burn when he imagined the rest of the scene. Due to the short time that he and Hyuu could spend together because of the time they spent training their Pokémon and the difference in their goals, their relationship had hardly advanced in the physical aspect. They had been officially together for almost three months now and the farthest they had gone was kissing with... Kyouhei found quite some difficulty when he tried to think of the word ... tongue. And he felt more embarrassed at the thought that it had been Hyuu who took the initiative; it shouldn’t be like that, after all, he had the dominant role in the relationship. Other than that, they had only shared hugs, kisses on the cheek, on the forehead, had held hands a couple of times but nothing more; of course, they never did any of this in public, Hyuu was very strict with that. And since there were very few times they could be in private, either because of the lack of time, or because both of their houses were never alone, it could be said that their progress in the physical area was very poor.

So today was the perfect opportunity to solve that problem. Hyuu's parents would be out on a trip, and wouldn’t come back within three days. And his sister would spend the night at a friend's house. (It had took a long time for Hyuu to accept it, because of his "older brother overprotectiveness", but in the end he gave up to his little sister’s puppy eyes). And Kyouhei had the time and permission to stay overnight at Hyuu’s house. So, it was now or never.

Still, when Kyouhei arrived at Hyuu’s house, he didn’t know why his hands were sweating so much, his heart didn't calm down and the tingling in his stomach seemed to increase more and more. If he was the one who would take the reins of the relationship, he should be calm and sure of what he would do. But instead, his nerves and anxiety were evident. He didn’t even know whether or not to knock the door. Luckily, Hyuu solved that problem for him, opening it before he did anything.

“Hey ...” the older boy greeted him with a smile. After a few seconds of surprise, since he didn’t expected the door opening so suddenly, Kyouhei found himself smitten with the attractive smile of his boyfriend. The brunette gave back a silly grin, his cheeks flushed.

“Sorry for being late ...” He apologized, scratching the back of his head, while Hyuu stepped aside to let him and Tepig come inside. “How did you know I was here? I still hadn't knocked...”

Hyuu shrugged. “Oshawott saw you through the window and called me…” He replied, as the two entered the living room. But before heading to Hyuu’s bedroom, the older boy turned and stood in front of Kyouhei, who looked at him questioningly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something...?” Hyuu said, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kyouhei didn’t understand what he was talking about until the bluenette rolled his eyes with resignation and moved closer to place a small kiss on Kyouhei’s lips. Tepig looked at them confused and with curiosity, as he always did when he happened to see his trainer and his rival share that gesture. Hyuu moved away quickly, his blush a little more noticeable, but with a calmer expression compared to Kyouhei’s surprised expression, “... To greet me ...” he finished saying, in a tone that sounded like a reproach. Kyouhei felt the color rise to his cheeks again, and smiled as an apology. Hyuu seemed happy with that and they went to the blunette's bedroom.

Tepig followed them until they reached the door, where Kyouhei turned to him and bent down to pet him and smile fondly.

“Hey buddy, why don’t you go and play around with Oshawott?” The brunette suggested with a cheerful smile, and Tepig immediately started to wave his tail excitedly. He and Oshawott were good friends, so the little fire Pokémon quickly ran into the yard, where Kyouhei watched him, from the bedroom window, meet with Hyuu’s Pokémon and greet each other with enthusiasm. They immediately began to play, happy to see each other. Kyouhei couldn’t contain his smile.

“I hope they won’t get in any trouble ...” Hyuu said, with a hint of worry in his voice, as he closed the door of his room. Kyouhei threw his bag on the floor and sat on the bed as he always did when visiting his boyfriend's room, with a playful smile on his lips.

“You always worry too much ... let them have fun ...” The brunette said, as he lay completely in the bed, with all the familiarity in the world. Hyuu didn’t seem too convinced.

“And let them destroy the living room again? You’re not worried because it's not your house, its mine ...” Hyuu protested; Kyouhei laughed, remembering that time when they did that.

“That was an accident, you know they were just playing ...” Kyouhei excused them, still smiling. “And both apologized to you. They were sorry and promised not to do it again, remember?”

“Hmph ...”Hyuu snorted. “Yeah, who knows what they’ll do this time ...” he said, glancing at the window where Tepig and Oshawott were playing chase. Kyouhei laughed harder, and Hyuu couldn’t help smiling too, when he heard the melodious voice of his boyfriend. Kyouhei's laugh was contagious and Hyuu thought it was adorable. But he was too serious and mature to make a comment like that, so he had never told him.

Still, he sat in the bed, beside Kyouhei, getting closer to him to put an arm around his shoulder and half hug him. Kyouhei reacted immediately and blushed, looking into Hyuu’s brown-crimson eyes, who also had a slight red color in his cheeks. After all, none of them could help being at least a little embarrassed. They had been friends since childhood and this was the first relationship for both of them. Furthermore, Hyuu felt very awkward with this kind of things and Kyouhei was the typical playful child who never before had cared for these things, so these moments were always a little awkward. But that didn’t stop the excitement and the butterflies in the stomach that both of them felt.  
Both guys stayed that way, just enjoying the warmth of the contact between their bodies. The silence of the house was only slightly interrupted by Tepig and Oshawott’s games in the yard, and the slightly heavy breathings of both of them, same as the pounding of their hearts.

Finally, Kyouhei told himself it was time to make the next move and tried to get the courage to approach and steal a kiss from his boyfriend Hyuu, because after all, it was him who held the reins of the relationship. But when he wanted to move, he felt his nerves seize him and paralyze him, making him unable to make a move. His cheeks felt incredibly hot, his hands were sweating and he felt that any move he tried would be very clumsy, so he stood still, clenching his fist on the fabric of his shorts, where he had kept them still all the time. Kyouhei tried to encourage himself to approach Hyuu and not ruin the moment with some clumsy movement, but before he managed to, the older boy had already leaned closer to him, slightly closing his eyes. Kyouhei felt a pleasant shiver run again through his body when his lips made contact with Hyuu’s. He quickly closed his eyes to enjoy better the sweet caress. Hyuu removed Kyouhei's hat from his head with his free hand and placed it on the bed. After a few moments of kissing like that, Hyuu grabbed Kyouhei’s face, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. With his arm that was still around Kyouhei’s shoulders, he pulled him closer to his body, tightening the hug and at the same time, dipped his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, without much experience, but with curiosity and delicacy.

Kyouhei made a muffled sound when he felt Hyuu’s tongue caressing his mouth with some shyness, but becoming more daring as the kiss was prolonged. A little shaky, but curiously, Kyouhei began to participate more actively in the kiss, letting his tongue find and caress each other with Hyuu’s. An indescribable and very nice feeling ran through his body, making him emit a soft moan, and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach increase its intensity. His body began to vibrate and be loaded with heat for the intensity of the kiss. The first time they had kissed like that was the first time Kyouhei had discovered what hormones really were. Hyuu's hand that was on Kyouhei’s shoulder moved slowly to his back and then down to his waist, where it moved gently, tenderly stroking the boy over his clothes. Kyouhei finally took off his hands from his legs and placed them on Hyuu’s shoulders, feeling he needed to hold onto something.

Finally, they parted for air, breathing heavily. Both of their faces were very flushed, but Hyuu was slightly more composed than Kyouhei. What they really were feeling alike was the intensity of their heartbeats and the bustle of their hormones.

Hyuu approached Kyouhei to kiss him again and the brunette had no objection for a moment, until he realized that, in fact, who was dominating the kiss was Hyuu.

Hey, wait, this was not right.

Kyouhei pushed Hyuu a bit to make him to stop; when he felt the third push, Hyuu cut the kiss to look questioningly at his boyfriend.

“W-What ...?” Hyuu asked, trying to sound serious and calm, but was surprised to hear how agitated and deeper his voice sounded. Kyouhei was also breathing heavily.

“W-Wait ... t-this ... it’s not like this ...”Kyouhei said. Hyuu looked at him like he was speaking another language. “...I-It shouldn’t be like this…” Kyouhei said with conviction, as he freed himself from Hyuu’s hug and grabbed the older boy’s hands to wrap them around his shoulders and place his own hands at Hyuu’s waist. Now, the look that Hyuu was giving him would have made anyone laugh. Kyouhei checked the new position they had and when he noticed that Hyuu was still a bit taller than him, he raised his legs to the bed and sat on them, like the traditional Japanese style of sitting, to look a little taller and be at Hyuu’s height. Evaluating their new positions and finding them correct, Kyouhei smiled approvingly and moved to continue their kiss where they left it, this time of course, he would be who directed it. Hyuu was still looking at him questioningly, but didn’t resist when he felt the soft lips of his boyfriend kissing him insistently. But as the kiss dragged on, inevitably, Hyuu dominated the kiss again and slowly began to lay Kyouhei in the bed until he was on top of him. And when Kyouhei noticed it, despite how good he was feeling, he broke the kiss again.

“Hey ...” Kyouhei protested, panting, but apparently a bit annoyed ... “s-stop that...”

“Stop what?” Hyuu asked, genuinely confused.

“T-To begin with...our positions are wrong ...”Kyouhei said, very flushed and agitated, but frowning. “We should be like this...”

Kyouhei pushed Hyuu up until he was off him and then laid him on the bed, positioning himself on top. When he saw his boyfriend beneath him, he gave him a smirk. Though, as lovely as Kyouhei’s smile was, Hyuu couldn’t help the desire to ‘facepalm’ when he realized the absurdity of what the brunette was thinking. He always knew that Kyouhei was an air head, but sometimes it surprised him how much.

Hyuu stood up slightly, resting his weight on his forearms and sighed with resignation as he tried to find a way to explain the matter to his boyfriend.

“Hey Kyouhei ...” Hyuu began. “...you see ... How should I say it...?” The older boy really didn´t know where to start. “... I think you're a little confused ...” Indeed; the look that Kyouhei gave him was a confused one. Hyuu felt his cheeks were colored slightly by shame and awkwardness. How was he supposed to talk about something like that?

Hyuu stood up completely and Kyouhei did too, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap and looking at him with attention.

“Um ... you see ...” Hyuu looked away uncomfortably, feeling his cheeks growing red. “I think ... It is very difficult to explain in words, but ... I think the right way ...” Hyuu grabbed Kyouhei’s shoulders and laid him back on the bed, positioning himself on top. “... Is this...”

At first Kyouhei looked at him surprised and blushed, but then realized that Hyuu was trying to tell him that he was the dominant one in the relationship. Ha! Yeah, sure! Of course not, that was absurd. Obviously it was him who had the dominant role; after all, Kyouhei was used to being a leader. He was the most outgoing, cheerful, reckless and daring of them. Although Hyuu was also brave and bold, a bit temperamental and sometimes impulsive and rash, usually he was the most quiet, mature and serious. And concerning to these things, he was very modest, didn’t like to do anything in public and used to get very easily embarrassed. It was obvious that Hyuu couldn’t be the leader of the relationship, especially because what Kyouhei wanted the most was to make Hyuu feel good. Furthermore, Kyouhei couldn’t imagine himself as ... His cheeks grew colored again. All this time he had imagined himself on top of Hyuu. He had never thought it backwards. And now that he thought about it for the first time ... No, no, no, no, no. Kyouhei frantically shook his head, feeling the blush on his face become very intense. W-What madness! T-That could not be! H-He would never...

“Of course not!” Kyouhei protested, a little excited by the thoughts of his head, and with no intention of abandoning his idea of how their relationship worked. Hyuu sighed, knowing that Kyouhei was too stubborn to be convinced with words.

So he thought of something better.

Before Kyouhei could protest more, Hyuu kissed him again. He quickly deepened the kiss, making sure to do it gently, but dominantly. And as much as Kyouhei wanted to resist, he couldn’t do it.

The way Hyuu kissed him made him feel like he was melting inside and forget any kind of protest or resistance. The way Hyuu held the dominance feel too good. Before he knew it, Kyouhei had already lost his head and couldn’t contain any of the sounds that his boyfriend was causing him to make with his touch.

Wait a minute ... Did this mean that ... Hyuu was ... who dominated the relationship? ... No, no, no, that couldn’t be, of course not ... but ... it felt so good ... the way he caressed and guided him, slowly, gently ... No, no, no! It was he who should make Hyuu feel good and show him how ... ah ... wow ... that felt really good ... B-but...! He also wanted Hyuu to feel ... ah...

“W-Wai… Wait…” Kyouhei managed to formulate a coherent word and pronounce it, despite how difficult it was, with his boyfriend’s lips stroking his neck, and his hands inside his clothes. Hyuu didn’t stop, but Kyouhei insisted until he did.

“Kyouhei, I told you-...”

“No! I-I want to make you feel good too!”

Hyuu looked at Kyouhei surprised for a second by the sudden, impulsive and bold statement he had made. Obviously, right now Kyouhei couldn’t think very well what he was saying. He immediately noticed the embarrassment seize the brunette’s face, but he still didn't say anything, nor retracted.

Then Hyuu couldn’t retain the tender smile that appeared on his lips.

Hyuu embraced Kyouhei fondly, with the smile still on his face. The younger boy found himself quite puzzled, but then Hyuu put his lips at Kyouhei’s ear and whispered gently.

“You idiot... This way you make me feel really good too...”

Kyouhei felt his heart throb. And then it was flooded with joy. Was that true? He could make Hyuu feel good? A smile of genuine happiness was drawn on his lips and he hugged his boyfriend back with enthusiasm. Hyuu couldn’t help laughing a little at the brunette’s reaction, quite childish, but very adorable. That was one of the features that he loved the most about Kyouhei. Of course he didn’t need to say that aloud.

Hyuu deposited again a soft and sweet kiss on Kyouhei’s lips that were still curled in a smile, which, as he had said before, was contagious and Hyuu found himself smiling too.  
The day was still long enough to share it with his boyfriend doing other things. After all, something as important as "that" should be taken slow. And they still had the rest of the night to continue.

So both boys got up from the bed and, while chatting cheerfully about different things, they went to play with their Pokémons; both loved Pokémon battles, so they might have one; maybe later they would have a long duel in videogames, since both were stubborn and competitive; or maybe they would watch a movie while eating something.  
In the courtyard, Tepig and Oshawott were taking a nap together, both a little tired after playing so much. They had left a little mess in the yard, but Hyuu would have to take care of that later. Of course, this time he would not let Kyohei evade his responsibility from the share that corresponded to Tepig.

After all, things were always better when you shared.

OMAKE  
Hyuu lazily opened his eyes, feeling the morning sun enter through the window and reach his face. When he looked to his right, he found Kyouhei’s sleeping face, clumsily wrapped in the sheets, snoring softly. Hyuu had to contain his laughter at his boyfriend’s messy hair. Yes, it was messier than usual. Although probably, he himself didn’t look any better.

The morning was slightly cold, so it felt really good to stay in bed, wrapped in the warmth of the sheets and Kyouhei’s body. Hyuu hugged the boy, feeling his bare skin make contact with Kyouhei’s and recalled the events of the past night. A faint blush colored his cheeks and a smile remained stuck on his lips for a while. Outside he could hear that Tepig and Oshawott were already up and playing again.

Kyouhei turned around, still asleep and leaned on Hyuu’s torso. The older boy stroked his boyfriend’s soft and messy hair. It was silky and pleasant to the touch. Hyuu always had the idea that Pidoves would love to nest in Kyouhei’s head. He had to contain his laughter as he imagined the scene.

Ah, life was good.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes again, since English is not my mother language and I’m not too confident about my skills. I tried the best I could, forgive me if it was incoherent or perhaps hard to understand. :(
> 
> I tried to stick to the characters the best I could, but each person has their own perception of them, so I apologize in advance if it seemed a little OoC. Reviews, corrections and recommendations are very welcome and thanks for reading, I love you for doing it.
> 
> If you have time, please leave your comment; it will be an honor for me to read it. =)


End file.
